The Quest for a Name
by Whamsicle
Summary: Likara sets off on her own mission but how will her relationship with Legolas shape the course of events that happen? *GRIN* NOT A LEGGY LOVE STORY... I think...*shrugs* I'm not planning on it at least.
1. The Gaurds

My first attempt at a Lord of The Rings story without a Legolas love theme. Its taken me forever and a day to upload chapters because Word's not working so I've resorted to using Notepad, which doesn't move to the next line properly so I've had to post it on Neopets so I can then copy and paste it BACK to Notepad and then upload it. Ah the trials. Okay, I do not own Legolas or Rivendell or Elrond or any of the Elves, *though I've tried, Lord knows how I want my Elf* I only own the characters you've NEVER ever heard of and don't appear in LotR. Thank you, NOW READ!   
  
~~**~~   
  
A chill wind breezed through the forest, brushing back the hood of a girls cloak. Clothed in Mirkwood garb, she galloped through the forest surrounding Rivendell, silken gold hair bound in a tight knot, bright blue eyes narrowed as she raced through the trees, her tail white gelding damp with heated sweat. Her third since she had left, the others she had left behind when she ran them to exhaustion, but there was little time for stopping to let them breathe, she had an *important* mission. She reached back, one hand grasping the saddle horn, the other feeling for the scroll held in her pocket of her breeches. She nodded, satisfied with its presence and crouched over her steeds neck, urging him faster as they flashed down the path merely more than a fleeting blur of white and the snapping whirl of her cloak. ~~**~~   
  
She spun through the gates after much arguing with the gaurds.   
  
"I was sent here! My father is King of Mirkwood!"   
"Yes, your highness, but your brother is here already, only one was to be allowed through the gates."   
"What? My father said I could come!"   
"Well we heard none of that, I'll give the message to Lord Elrond."   
"No, I'LL give the message to him personally!"   
"My apoligies, Highness, but that cannot be allowed, I've strict orders to-"   
"You let me in now! Now, I tell you, Valar help me before I strangl-"   
  
Legolas walked to the gates and sighed.   
"Lendrothion, just let her in."   
"But Sire, I've been tol-"   
"Just open the gates for her, I'll escort her."   
"As you wish M'lord." ~~**~~   
  
"I had it under control, Legolas." She flicked her hair over her shoulders and her brother laughed.   
"Not before resorting to death threats, Likara how many times do I have to tell you that violence is not always the way to go?"   
"A fine thing for a warrior to say." Her eyes flashed. It was an old argument. "Stop treating me like a child, brother, I'm but a year behind you, and I can match you at anything, and beat you at some." She laughed. "Go away Likara, why are you here, really? Father didn't send you." S  
he frowned angrily. "He DID send me Legolas! Why doesn't anybody belive me? I've got a letter, urgent so Papa says. Here!" She thrust the creamy white scroll into his hands, noting, not for the first time their virtually indentical qualities. Hers long, slim, soft yet strong from practicing her bow. The only difference being that her nails were longer, perfectly manicured and painted pale blue.   
  
Legolas studied the parchment. It was the same expensive paper his father used, thick and velvety to the touch, sealed with wax imprinted with a leaf and three tiny suns. "I belive you, sister. Go deliver your message." She grinned and leapt off the horse, patting his neck gently and handing the reins to her brother. "If I am to be the messanger girl, you can be the stable boy. Take him to the barn, Faldrif with look after him." She hugged him tightly on sudden impulse, matching him for hight. "I've missed you, you've been away so long." Her tongue changed now to Sindarin. She walked away tripping over her cloak as she hurried. Legolas smiled, shaking his head. (An Elf and she still can't keep her balance.) He laughed quickly, and mounted the horse, the stables were far, and knowing Likara, she hadn't cooled off the creature.   
  
Suddenly, a bay stallion flew by him, a man leaping off and grabbing the reins tightly, jerking the horse away. Legolas chuckled inwardly. "Poor man is carrying around a turtle shell." He laughed aloud realizing that it was a sheild, and a sorry excuse for one at that. He trotted towards the stables, earning looks from the Rivendell elves. (We're so different) he mused thoughtfully. Mirkwood elves, free spirited, deadly strong, yet playful, always ready for a laugh. Where as the the Rivendell Elves were proud, haughty, powerful beings who would rather examine the trees than joke around. 


	2. The Mission Revealed

~~**~~   
  
Likara ran through the halls of Rivendell, finding her old guest room and throwing her cloak inside before even stepping in, and then she was off again. She giggled right back at the astonished glares of the native Elves. She knew full well how odd she looked, dressed in tan breeches, more likely than not covered in horse hair and a short green tunic, all in all, men's clothes. Skidding around a corner and only saving a vase by catching it with her toe, she slid into Elrond's chambers.   
  
He looked up, surprised as she ran towards him. "Ah, Likara! Look at you." He smiled warmly. "UNCLE ELROND!" She screeched, hugging him tightly. "Its been almost, what, three centuries?"   
"At least." He shook his head laughingly at her antics. Likara made no hesatation to making herself at home, perching herself on the side of a plush armchair and fumbling through her pocket for the letter. "Papa gave this to me to give to you. And do you know that your gaurds wouldn't let me in? They refused to give me entry! Of all the rude, inconsiderate, your gate keepers are the WORST!" She glowered for a second before perking up again, and handed him the scroll.   
  
Elrond chuckled softly and took it from her, breaking the wax seal and reading it intently, brows furrowed. "Hmmmm, I see. Yes of course, very smart. Yes." He looked up. "Well Lika, my little friend, you are apparently going on a mission."   
  
She leapt to her feet, grinning estactily. "Really? Why? Finally! Its always Legolas go here, go fight some battle, Legolas go do that mission, go on such and such quest! Now I get to go!" She spun in a circle. "My very first mission!" She tilted her head. "What do I have to do?"   
  
He laughed. "You, my dear, are going to go through the Trials." She arched a brow, tossing a curtain of hair over her shoulder.   
"Excuse me, say that again. Trials?"   
"Apparently, in your kingdom, you must earn your title, surely you know of that. Your own brother's is Greenleaf."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know about the Trials, but why am I here? Why did he tell you?"   
"Your father thinks that if you went off by yourself in Mirkwood, it would not be such a dangerous plight. He tells me that you are a, err, very, willy girl. And would surely find a way to get out of the harsh forest, and so-"   
"WHAT?!? My own Father does not trust me? Let me see that!" She snatched the paper away from him and read over the letter, written the in beatuiful scrolling penmanship of her father, reading aloud in Sindarin:   
  
"Year 3018, October 20th, of the Third Age.   
  
Lord Elrond,   
I have sent this message to you as quickly as physically possible in the surely capable hands of my daughter Likara. I'm most assuredly positive that it reached your hands safely. It has come to my attention that every single one of my children has a title, except for my youngest daughter, and that now is the time to put her through her Trials so that she can be named an adult. Thus, with any other of my children, I would have followed the tradition of sending them into the wilds, or deep within the Mirkwood forests alone for a few years and they would come home, knowing their second name, but unfortunatly, my daughter is unique, to say the least. As soon as something got hard she would talk her way into getting help, or just simply leave the woods and find civalization. I realize that you are sending the best men from lands far and wide and I..."   
  
"I cannot belive it. I'm going home right now! I cannot belive my own father would say this about me! He makes me sound like a lazy chit! Valar save me if I ever get my hands on him, I'll...I don't know what I'll do!" Two spots of red painted her cheeks in anger, she glared at the floor. "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon but I really must go speak to my father, I-"   
  
The lord shook his head. "I'm sorry princess, but your father left strict instruction to keep you hear until the fellowship leaves, then you must stay with them and complete the quest along side the men. It sounds a bit harsh, but he said it will build character."   
"I don't WANT character! I have enough!" She scowled, tears welling in her eys. "He doesn't trust me at all! Its not fair..."   
"More than enough character. Don't cry Lika." He took her chin gently and tipped her head up. "You'll have a good time, it won't be all work, and you'll have them all wrapped around you baby fingers soon enough."   
"Is suppose..." She threw her arms around his neck, startling him. "Thank you, Uncle Elrond."   
"Yes yes, 'tis no problem at all. I have a surprise for you. A Hobbit, from the Shire has come to Rivendell, would you like to meet him?"   
"A Hobbit!? I love Hobbits! They're so sweet!" All evidence that she had been upset drained from her face, replaced by an excited flush. "Lets go see him!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.   
  
"Um, Likara?" Elrond say gently, wincing as she tugged him around the corner.   
"Yes?"   
"You are going the wrong way, he's in the sick room."   
"Oh! I knew that, just detouring." She winked and then followed him towards the room. 


	3. The Funny Little Man

Likara ran towards the sick room, but suddenly stopped short. Lord Elrond had yanked her backwards.  
"What was THAT for?"  
"You must be very quiet in there, Frodo's most likely sleeping, he was hurt very badly, but should be up and about soon enough."  
"His name is FRODO? What an adorable name! Frodo, Frodo, Frodo, Frodo...!" She began trilling along in a singsong voice until the elder elf smacked the back of her head.   
"Likara! Hush, quiet now. Understand?"  
She nodded. "Sure, I'm shutting up."  
He eyed her again, she reminded her of a coiled spring, ready to expload at any moment. "A bomb more likely." he muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, come, but quiet!"  
  
She danced into the room, with quiet footfalls for once in a lifetime. Her blue eyed gaze fell upon the Wizard for the first time. "GANDALF!" She screeched in a hushed whisper and threw herself at him, almost knocking the old man over. "How are you Gandalf?" Both of the men sighed. "Its been trying, but I am doing well for the time being."  
  
Frodo began to stir, blinking widely in the bright light. The whole room fell silent, their eyes fallen on the awakening Hobbit. He sat up, his unbuttoned shirt falling to the side. Likara looked at it and started giggling, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Elrond shot her a glance, but the laughter didn't cease, infact, it grew louder, her whole body shaking.  
"For Valar's sake child WHAT is it?" Elrond hissed in her ear.  
"He- Has- SPAZTIC NIPPLES!!!" She roared with mirth, pointing at his exposed chest. "Look at his Nipples!!!! Look they're all-"  
Frodo blushed bright red, hurridly pulling his shirt up, and avoiding the hysterical girl who was now rolling on the floor, helpless giggles washing over her. She gasped. "They're-"  
"NO! Enough!" Elrond picked the shaking girl off the floor and plopped her outside the door. "Just be quiet and stay OUT!" He barely conceled the smile that threatened to take over the scolding frown he held.  
  
Likara glared as the door slammed in her face, but giggled again, snickering. Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder. Gasping, she spun around and sighed with relief. "Legolas Greenleaf, do NOT sneak up on me!" She closed her eyes, sniggering breathlessly.  
He looked around suspiciously. "Whats so funny?"   
"Frodo, he has NIPPLES!!!" She fell onto the bench, hands holding her head, laughing ruckously.   
Legolas sighed. "And you don't? Grow up Lika, you've seen men topless before."  
"But he's not a Man, he's a HOBBIT!" She said the word like it explained everything.  
"They have a Hobbit!? This I must see!" He got up and swung open the doors.   
  
The whole room looked at him. "You now? What's wrong?" Gandalf asked.  
"I want to see the Hobbit!" His eyes darted around the room falling on the bed and he rushed towards it. Frodo whimpered and hid beneath his pillows.   
"Leave-leave me a-a-alone..." He stuttered.   
Legolas burst out laughing, not as hard as his sister, he had some decourum, but this was hysterical. "What a funny little man! Can I touch him?" Frodo retreated beneath the covers, shaking fearfully. Elrond sighed, massaging his temples.  
"Excuse me Mithrandir, Mr. Baggins. I'll be right back." He glared at Legolas, his gaze telling him to get out of the room immideatly, and he followed.  
  
"What in Valar's name do you think you're doing? That poor boy was almost killed and you come in and give him a heart attack. What's wrong with you two? Lika, I can see, but you Legolas?"  
Likara glowered, and Legolas met his eye calmly, his face diplomatic, but his eyes still giggling just as hard as his sister's had. "I apoligize Lord Elrond, you're right, it was immature, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to see these 'Spaztic Nipples.'"  
Likara burst out laughing again, "THEY WERE SPAZTIC!" Elrond cleared his throat in annoyance and shook his head.   
"I care not what you're excuse is, his nipples were most certainly not spaztic." His chin quivered. "And you had no right to scare him. That was wrong, I'm ashamed of both of you. Go run around in the gardens, try to work off some of this energy, but for God's sake don't scare the rest of them."  
"Rest of whom?" Likara asked, a curious spark alighting in her eye.  
"The rest of the Hobbits. Just leave them alone okay?"  
"There's more! Come on Legolas!" She grabbed his hand and they both sprinted away to find them. 


	4. The Dress

For all who have seen the LotR: FotR movie, watch very closely in the scene where Frodo is in bed,  
the previous chapter WAS based on a true story, Frodo's right nipple does show, and that was pretty  
much me and my sister as we repeted the scene over and over and over and- *Gets prodded* Yes well  
you get the point. My little disclaimer: I don't own the people or anything Related to Lord of the  
Rings, it all belongs to Tolkien and whatever Peter Jackson own. *sobs* BRILLANT MEN! Yes well, on  
with the story...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Likara and Legolas went tearing through Rivendell, both looking like twins, the only difference being Legolas looked sane. Likara still grasped his arm, and was pulling him happily through the meadows of the palace.   
"Likara, how about I suggest something to stop from terrifying Elronds subjects?" He stopped dead in his tracks and his sister went flying backwards.  
"Sure, what is your, suggustion?"  
"I say, you go back to your rooms, borrow some riding dresses, and then we RIDE around the grounds instead of running like maniacs."  
She rose her eyebrows, giving him a look that said stupid very clearly. "Legolas Greenleaf you KNOW I don't own a single riding dress, I barely even wear dresses. No way in heaven or hell are you going to get me into one now."  
"Oh come on Lika! For Elrond?" She shook her head. "Where would I get one?"  
"Ask Arwen."   
"No"  
"Not even for me?" He batted his eyes at her. Another shake.  
"For the Hobbits?" She grinned and scampered off.  
  
Legolas grinned after his sister, "I'll meet you at the stables!" He said his voice slightly raised. His sister raised her hand in adknowledgment and then tripped, falling flat on her face. She stood up, looking around dizzily at the Elves who had stopped their talking and aimless wandering to look at her. "I'm okay!" Before they knew it she was up and running again.  
  
~~**~~ "How did I get into this mess? I hate Arwen, prissy little chick with the most annoying voice in the world. She slowed down, dragging her feet as she wandered through the halls, seemingly empty of anybody. "And how does he expect me to find one person I know out of the billions here? Oh, fun, I'm talking to myself now." Her eyes narrowed, as she studied the immaculate walls of white, and saw a dark figure out of the corner of her vision. She stopped and moved towards him.  
"Sir! Sire! Excuse me." She moved towards him, a man, a little shorter than she with chesnut hair sheered to his shoulders, wearing a dark green green shirt and black trousers. She went to tapp his shoulder but he answered before she could touch him.  
"Likara, how are you?" He turned around.  
"ARAGORN!" She screamed. "Valar, how are you? Legolas has been worried sick, for like, five years you never wrote, or visited and we didn't even know if you were alive. You humans are so delicate." They both laughed at that and he tossed an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the balconies.   
"In truth, I crossed through Mirkwood, tracking Smeagol for Gandalf. These are hard times Likara." He sighed and she looked closely for the first time. His beard was flecked with gray that had never been there before and his eyes had creases from trials that she had not seen. She touched his cheek softly, a wistful look crossing her face.   
"Its been a long time indeed." She smiled. "Well, be sure to see Legolas, he'll enjoy your company." She squeezed his arm, turning to leave him. "Oh, wait, do you know where Arwen Evenstar is? I need to find her."  
He nodded, a look flashing through his smile. Joy? Happiness? She shrugged it off. "Her room is just down this hall and to the left." He looked at her inquisitivly. "You like her now?"   
"No! But she's the only woman here that I have even spoken to and I need a-" she grimanced. "A dress."  
Aragorn laughed, a soft chuckle, there and then gone just as quickly. "I don't think I can remember ever seeing you in something so feminine."   
"Legolas told me to."  
"And I don't remember you ever taking orders from your brother."  
She smacked him on the shoulder and glared playfully. "I'll see you okay?"  
"Of course." He took her hand, kissing the back of it and then turned, looking out the window.  
  
~~**~~  
Likara knocked on the door, shifting from one foot to the other, as the seconds pass the look of pain and sheer annoyance grew more apparent. She banged harder, her fist slamming into the heavy oak doors. "ARWEN UNDOMIEL OPEN UP! OPEN I SAY!"  
A soft, sensual voice replied. "One moment, if you will." The door swung open and the owner of the room smiled. She laid a cool hand on Likara's arm, leading her gently into the room.  
"Please excuse the mess." She looked around at the immaculate room and the urge to slap her rose. The dark haired elf glided effortlessly around the room, straightening things that were already perfectly placed, and chatting in the breathy, seductive voice that her Ediquette Mistress had tried to implant on her.  
"Arwen?" Her voice strained as she tried to sound like she wasn't throughly disgusted to be in here.  
"Yes?" Likara winced and spoke quickly in a forced voice, her hands balled at her sides.  
"IneedaridingdressbecauseimlookingforthehobbitsandlegolassaidIneedone."  
"Pardon me?" She laughed musically. "Slow down child."  
The look of pure irraition took over her face.  
"I. Need. A. Riding. Gown."  
"Of course, what's mine is your's Likara, you know that." She seemingly floated towards her wardrobe, finding a dark blue dress, slit up the middle for riding. It was beautiful, inlaid with gold and sky blue gems, so tiny they were only visible when the light hit them, sending a dazzling shower of rainbowed light.  
"Do you have anything more, er- plain?"  
"Oh don't worry about this old thing, here, its yours." Arwen rustled her hair softly and the guided her towards the door. "Have a good ride Lika." The door swung closed and clicked softly.  
"Don't. Call. Me. LIKA!" She shouted to the door and stormed out. 


	5. The Steed

*jumps up and down hyperishly* YES! I GOT REVIEWS! *Huggles everybody* I'm not brillant, just odd,  
you made my day though Silver-Dragon! Thanks so much! Okay. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related  
to LotR except for Likara, she's an accurate representation of me. MOI! Don't steal her, she's the  
only thing I really do own in this planet, apart from my teddy bear. *Huggles bear possessivly*   
Don't ever try to steal Teddy either!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Likara ran towards the stables, now tripping over the trail of her dress every few seconds. "LEGOLAS! I'm going to MURDER you! I don't know HOW you talked me into this but I'm going to kill you!"  
  
She stormed into the barn, a flaming anger radiating off of her. "You're not in a... Mood are you?"  
"I DON'T HAVE MOODS LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! You made me talk to Arwen and i'm in the Stupid dress! Im so mad at you right now. She's the single most annoying elf in Middle-Earth."  
She exhaled deeply, and calmed, face brightening. "Guess what!"  
  
Legolas faked a cheer. "Yes! I don't have to face the wrath of Lika!"  
The fire returned.  
"I mean... What?"  
"Guess who I saw?"  
Legolas put on a puzzled face. "That Elf you've been mooning over for donkey years?"  
"Legolas! How'd you know abou- I don't like him!"  
Legolas grinned broadly. "I'm just kidding." He rolled his eyes. "But whom, seriously."  
"Aragorn! He's here!"   
"Truly?"   
"Mmmhmmm" She nodded proudly  
"I'll visit him after our Hobbit Hunt."  
"Okay, where's my horse?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I thought I'd let you choose for yourself, there's lots of great mounts."  
She nodded, walking to the end of the stable, "Hey Legolas, question?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do they keep it so clean in here, come on, it's a stable and it doesn't smell and everything's perfect. Its just too weird."  
"I know."  
  
Likara stopped infront of one stall, and opened the gate. A goregous bay stallion, standing taller than her stamped his black hoof, tossing a glossy obsidian mane.  
"Wow, hey, Legs, come look at this guy."  
Legolas walked over. (Looks familiar...) he thought, then shrugged. "Take him out, Lord Elrond won't mind."  
  
She walked to him, her voice low and soothing, she placed a beautiful bridal over his head, easing it into his mouth. "Easy now boy, hush." She murmured to him him gently, and lead him out into the aisle. Carefully, she tacked him up, and brought him outside. Leaping onto his back, she adjusted her skirts, and the turned around, watching for her brother.  
  
Legolas trotted out, seated comfortably on a palimino mare, it's coat matching her brother's perfectly. He smirked. "Knowing you Lika, you don't even know you steeds name, correct?"  
She blushed. "So what if I don't?"  
He raised his head, eyes twinkling. "Thats Lapaso, I've got Morgase. Let's go find us some Hobbits!" 


	6. The Hobbit Hunt

Hi! ~Waves~ I love all my reviewers, they're almost as nice as my Lindor. Yes, I know the dialogue  
is too modern and I thought to myself. *Wham, you have to stay with OLD ENGLISH* but then I realized  
that as hard as you try, somebody saying. "Lika, thou must shut thy mouth" will never be as funny  
as somebody saying. "Lika, SHUT THE HELL UP!" So I threw that idea out the window. But I thank you  
and everybody else who reviews. I'm sad, my best friend is gone to Montreal until tuesday, and I'm  
not used to being alone on MSN all day long. Ah well, such is life. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it  
all belongs to New Line Cinemas, Peter Jackson, and the Brillant writer, J.R.R. TOLKIEN!!! YEAH TOLLI!  
I own Likara, I own my Lindor, I own all of the possessed creatures including Lapaso, but the name  
Morgase does not belong to me and sadly, neither does Legolas. *sob* So here is my sixth chapter  
Enjoy!  
  
~~**~~  
Likara galloped madly though the grounds, Legolas racing at her side.   
"Seen any Hobbits?"  
"None so far!"  
"Same here!"  
"I know!"  
"How about a contest?"  
"Depends."  
"First one to see a Hobbit gets to keep it."  
"You're on!"  
  
Likara raced ahead, she had issued the challange, and she would win. She always did, well, at least in the little world in her head. Spinning around she moved towards the field near the Kitchens, Hobbits love food. Legolas continued towards the west bound barn, Hobbits loved little animals like sheep and pigs.   
  
Legolas sighed, circling the barn and seeing no sign of the Halflings, he paused quickly to ask an Elf if she had seen a Hobbit.  
"Ma'am? Have you seen any short little men running around?"  
"No, M'lord."  
"My thanks."  
  
He galloped to the Kitchens, perhaps Lika had had a good idea for once, but he circled around in the opposite direction. Slowing to a canter he rubbed the mares flaxen neck. "Good girl, Morgase, good horse, see if you can find some Hobbits for me?" Suddenly the horse reared back, whinning shrilly. Legolas, as expert as a rider as he was had been completely unprepared and flew off, landing in a bush. A wide eyed little man stood infront of him, backing away nervously from the rearing mare. Legolas leapt to his feet, catlike and grabbed the reins, calming her gently and then grinned down at the Hobbit.  
"Hello there, whats your name?" He squatted down, so he was face level.  
The little man grinned, raking back tousled golden brown curls and pulled an apple from his overall pockets. "I'm Merry." He took a bite and stuffed it back in. "Meridock Bradybuck to be exact. Who are you?"  
Legolas' grin broadened and he laughed, a victorous chuckle edging it's way in. "I'm Legolas Greenleaf."  
"Peachy, can I call you Leggy?"  
"No."  
"Legs?"  
"No."  
"Leggy Lulu?"  
"WHAT? I think no-" He looked at the Hobbit horrified. (He's demolishing my name!)  
"LEGGY LULU!  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. Merry began to dance around him a circle.   
"Lulu, Lulu, LEGGY LEGGY LULU!" He grinned happily as if proud of his song, and Legolas couldn't keep from laughing.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Likara galloped to the Kitchens, murmuring to her steed, she could feel the pent up energy swelling beneath him with each stride he went faster, and faster almost too fast for her. She yanked on the reins as he plunged forewards. "LAPASO STOP! WOAH!" The stallion stopped instantly, and Lika flew over his head, summersaulting into the open kitchen door. There she found two Hobbits chatting happily to the cooks, plates and plates of food infront of them, each slowly being eaten away.   
"HOBBITS!" She laughed happily and grinned at them. "What are your two names?"  
"Sam, Samwise Gamgee." He blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled of bashfully, the flush deepening.  
The other jumped off the table, barely reaching her hips. "And I'm Pippen, Pippen Took!" Likara gasped and bent down, hugging him tightly.  
"AW PIPPEN! You're so CUTE!" She pinched his cheeks and hugged him again, Sam glaring at Pippen and Pippen hugging her back just as tightly.  
  
Likara looked up and saw Sam glowering. "Aww, don't be jelous, your adorable too, Sammy!" She gathered him into her arms as well. It was a threesome! She took them each by hand, leading them away, but not before Pippen grabbed a slice of pie, and began munching on it.  
  
"I'm Likara, but you can call me Lika. I love you too so much! Especially you Pippen!" Pippen wriggled and threw his arms around her knees. Sam pouted, disapointed. "No offence Sammy, but Pippen's just so sweet and adorable! You two want a ride on my horse?"  
  
Pippen nodded excitedly, earning another squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "You're just the most adorable little thing in the world!" Sam swiped his toe in the ground.  
"If you don't mind me saying ma'am, I'm not all that fond of horses, them being so tall and all,so perhaps I could just stay behind. You can take Pip with you, I don't care."  
"Aw Sammy, if you don't like horses thats okay. I'm going to keep Pip with me for a while." She ruffled his hair. "I'll come visit you later okay Sweet Cheeks?"  
Sam blushed even deeper, though it seemed impossible and nodded. Pippen was glowing with happy pride, and felt himself being lifted onto the horse.   
"Okay Pip, we're off to find my brother." 


	7. Hobbit Wrath

Lika hugged Pippen who was bouncing along in her lap, trotting at an easy pace.  
"We're going to find my brother, Pippy!" She laughed as she saw him rounding the corner, a little Hobbit bouncing on his lap as well.  
"Hello there Lika, I found this Hobbit first, he has a name!" He laughed, rustling his hair.  
"So does mine! This is Pippen! Isn't that adorable? Pippen!" She grinned, hugging him tighter and the little Hobbit looked up.   
"MERIDOCK BRADYBUCK, YOU'VE CAUGHT YOURSELF AN ELF!" Pip roared in laughter, promptly falling out of Likara's embrace and landed on his back.  
Merry laughed even harder, and leapt down. "AND YOU PIP HAVE CAUGHT YOURSELF A GIRL!" The little Hobbits ran to each other, giggling madly and tightly hugging.  
Legolas and Kristal grinned to each other, horses nose to nose and yelled. "Hobbit Love!"   
  
Legolas swung down, and helped his sister dismount when a figure came scowling up to them, eyes downcast. Likara grabbed a hold of her brother's arm.  
"Who's that?" She looked at him, looking extreamly dangerous and ready to kill the first thing he could get his hands on.   
Legolas looked at him closely, the light brown hair, cut at his shoulders, tall, and obviously not an Elf by his muscled form.  
"Valar save me, its Turtle Man!"  
Likara spun around, and the Hobbits oogled at him. "Turtle?"  
"Gods Lika! You had to take the one horse who belonged to somebody, didn't you?" Even after his bout of fun at the Man, he could see the heated rage just flowing out of him.  
"Run Lika! Run as fast as you possibly can, and don't look back! Don't look back Lika!" She sprinted off, but then turned her head back once more to catch the last glance of the Hobbits, and fell over backwards.  
  
The man looked at her, and then at the horse, and then back at her and stormed towards Legolas, the closest person near to him, the Hobbits were huddled behind a tree. He walked straight up to the Elf, staring him straight in the eye. (If looks could kill...) Legolas thought and then gasped sharply as he was lifted off the ground by the collar.  
"That-is-MY-HORSE!" The man hollared straight into his face. Legolas looked at him wide-eyed, and then the warrior in him took over. He brought his knee up, catching him smartly in the groin and fell back to his feet. The man fell to his knees, groaning, and Legolas pushed him to his back a daggar held under his chin.  
"And that was my favourite shirt." He wiped the neckline as if in disgust and then lifted his boot from the man's chest.  
The man sighed and stood up, wincing, but the fire never left his eyes. "That's the best horse in my land, and who do You think You are? Letting your theiving chick steal my steed!"  
"I think that I am Prince of Mirkwood and," he punched him in the face, sending him reeling. "don't call my sister a thief." Legolas glared down with him, seething and grabbed both of the horses, leading them away at a quick canter."  
  
The Hobbits sat huddled behind the tree, both of them glaring hatefully at him. Angrily, as if rabid, they snarled and leapt on the fallen Man, beating him with their puny Hobbit hands, doing a fair amount of damage, for hobbit wrath is something to be contended with.   
"Don't mess with Lika"  
"And don't mess with Lulu!"   
Pippen stood up, shocked. "His name is Lulu?!?"  
Merry grinned, and jumped up, the man wheezing, almost knocked unconcious, and gasping for air. "Yup his name is Leggy Lulu!"  
  
The two little men jumped off of their adversary and ran off, both singing in loud merry voices.  
  
"Lulu, Lulu, LEGGY LEGGY LULU!!!"  
  
~~**~~Hi All! I hoped you all liked my newest chapter a tad more than I did. *sighs* I went to   
the race track, betted and won 17 dollars, but I actually lost twenty, so I have 2 bucks left.  
All very fun...*cheers! Eric comes home tomorrow! Review for me! I don't like flames, but I respect  
and adknowledge any critism as long as its helpful!~~**~~ 


	8. For the First Time

Legolas walked down the hallway brillant silver starshine and moonlight illuminating the hallways so that no toarch was needed. He strolled towards Likara's room, hoping she was ready for the feast Lord Elrond was having. He checked a grandfather clock ticking softly, yet the throbbing sound booming through the otherwise silent halls echoed. 9:30. He quickened his pace. (It starts in a half hour and I swear to Valar if she's not rea-" He heard her before he saw her, an angry scream screeching through the quiet hall. He sighed, it was Lika alright, but another voice hollared back just as loud, a deeper masculine voice.   
"Likara, you WILL wear this dress!"  
"I'M NOT TOUCHING IT!"  
"I'm telling you that you will, do not make me order you to Likara!"  
"GODS I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO I'M NOT WEARING IT!"  
"Don't make me force you!"  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I REFUSE TOO-"  
"LIKARA I COMMAND YOU TOO, THAT IS AN ORDER, I *WILL* SEE YOU AT THE BANQUET AND YOU WILL BE WEARING THE DRESS!"  
"Just get out." She snarled and Elrond raged out of the room, more furious than Legolas had ever seen him.  
"My Lord, I-" A glare silenced him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Legolas knocked softly on the door.  
"Lika?"  
"Go away!" An almost hysterical voice answered him.  
He opened the door, peering in, and then swung it wider, letting it fall behind him. There was his sister, her face sodden with tears and holding a dark purple dress, shashed with soft pink. The panels of the skirt were a blushed rosy colour, the plunging neckline laced with pearls.  
"Aw Lika, its pretty..." He sat down on the edge of the bed, his voice concerned. She threw her arms around his neck.   
"Its not fair Legolas, I want to go home! Daddy doesn't trust me at all, he wrote another letter saying that Elrond could do whatever it took to keep me under control, and now I must wear this dress."  
He patted her back gently. "Its not that bad, at least its not hot pink..."  
She looked up, glaring into his face. "I don't care, I'll look silly. I'm going to look stupid and they'll all laugh."  
He held her away from himself, really looking at her for the first time in a while. She had grown, obviously, but it was the first time he had seen her as something other than a child. Ironic, as her long hair dripped down to her waist, striking blue eyes reddened with tears, in only a robe. "They'll think you look silly? They'll think you the princess you are. Get changed, I'll meet you there okay? And please try to be good, promise not to act up or anything?"  
"I DON'T ACT UP!"   
"Lika, come on, promise?"  
She sighed shakily. "'I promise." He hugged her again.  
"I'll see you then." He kissed her damp head softly and then left. 


	9. Authors note Warning: VERY SCARY

Authors Note: *Glares at Eric really very hard* NO YOU CANNOT EVER FLAME ME! NEVER EVER EVER!   
*Promptly shoots him and smacks him insanely hard with his WOT book which he WILL drop over   
tomorrow. *glares* Cause there is no way in heaven or flaming hell that I'm moving off my computer  
seat. *starts hysterical sobbing* NO LAN POVS? *SOB* You can tell when its really late cause I   
start acting up like this. *sigh* Well, its okay. Everybody on fanfiction wave hi to Eric cause  
even though I hate him a lot I still begrudgingly have to be civial cause he IS my friend...*glare*  
K more chapters later. This was just a pointeless waste of Fanfiction space because I feel like  
ranting... *cheers and sweetcakes, lots of hobbit love* ~Whamsicle~  
  
P.S. ERIC NEVER EVER SAY THAT U'VE SPAZED AGAIN BECAUSE THAT JUST SOUNDS AS WEIRD NOW AS PILLOW  
FIGHTS DOES SO... Just don't, save me the "DETAILS". *Laughs hysterically at pointless inside jokes*  
  
*Realizes how insanely spazti ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH* I'M NOT SPAZTIC, ITS JUST A FIGURE OF  
SPEECH. I'm off now. g'day.  
  
P.P.S My ears are no longer virgin and my Angellic God love has been permentalally scarred by  
erics FALSE ideas. (SICK MINDED BOY)  
  
P.P.P.S NO I'M NOT PREGNANT NOR HAVE I EVER BEEN. 


	10. The Feast

Boromir walked glumly down the halls, the tolling bells chimed the hour. 10:00. He would be late, being late would mean entering the feast hall last, alnoe, and bringing all the attention on him. He sighed, unwanted attention. The sound of whirling skirts caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see an elf running down the hallway. He caught her arm just as she scooted by almost tripping her. She turned around frantically.  
"Who are- WAIT! You're tur-" She remembered her promise to be good and clamped her mouth shut.  
"I'm Boromir, son of Denethor, high steward of Gondor." He looked closer. She seemed familar, golden hair, the colour of cornsilk twisted tightly into a roll at the back of her head, soft wisps framing her face, enormous blue eyes feathered with thick dark lashes, a soft expressive mouth, fine features. He frowned, trying to think. "You remind me of somebody..." He trailed of thoughtfully.  
"Do I? I really must hurry, I'm going to be late for the banquet and I can't be." She started off again, but he caught her arm, spinning her around to face him.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked, her voice raising as she rubbed her wrist.  
"I'm sorry, Lady, but I must ask you, will you accompany me to the feast? I'm on my way as well."   
Lika sighed. "Of course, but come on, please!" She felt like screaming at him to start moving but tugged on his arm gently instead. "We really have to hurry."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Likara and Boromir got to the huge doors, Boromir swung them open while Likara fiddled with her dress, and then walked stiffly down the stairs, her arm held in Boromir's. The whole room looked at them, the ruggedly handsome man and the astonishing beautiful girl. Boromir smiled and walked down, Likara's face tight, as she tried her best not to trip, or fall down the immense stair case. Legolas grinned at her and winked. Only he could see, and perhaps Elrond too, that behind her smile was a dark grimance and the urge to strangle something.  
  
Finally getting to the bottom of the stairs she glided over to her brother, smiling and nodding poitely to her onlookers and sat down next to him. "I can't belive this!" She hissed in his ear.  
Legolas nodded. "You're doing good okay? Why don't you call our Hobbits over here, and look!" He geustured with his spoon. "There's Frodo and another one next to him." Seeing Frodo, Lika was promptly reduced to hysterical giggles which she promptly hid with her laced napkin. She geustured for Pippen to come sit by her, and he did, soon followed by Merry. Likara hugged Pip quickly and then started to pay attention to the conversation flying around.   
  
"The Ring must be dystroyed."  
"It belongs to Gondor, use it to fight!"  
"I knows no master but Suron! It must be dystroyed."  
"And who will do it?"  
"This IS the One Ring to rule them all!"  
The voices melded into a singly monotonous drone, and Lika looked around frantically. (The One Ring cannot be found? This cannot be happening, not to me, not to US!) She looked at her brother, who was eating and talking to Merry and Frodo who had now edged a bit closer.  
"Ringbearer." Frodo looked at Gandalf and nodded. "I am, but I don't feel like such a brave hero."  
  
Lika's mouth fell, FRODO was the ringbearer? She looked at him closer, his drawn face fixed in a thoughtful, almost sorrowful look, and his eyes a turmoil of terror, bravery, utter sadness. (How could I have missed it?) His eyes were beautiful, she felt drawn to him, but a clinking of glasses brought her attention to Elrond who was quickly brining the room to silence.  
  
"The rumours you have heard are true, the One Ring has been found. It is here, among us even as we speak." He paused for the gasps as each person looked accusingly at one another. Elrond cleared his throat again and continued.  
"The time has come, and the last battle between good and evil will soon be at hand. We MUST choose between a fate of destruction of all things beautiful and right, or between evil and death. It is a choice which we all know the answer, but who will do it, how will it be done?" The clamour arose and the clock chimed Twelve. Elrond stood up, Glorfindel on his right and Arwen on his left rising a second after. "A council will be held tomorrow at the tolling of the bells. All who wish to be a part of our destiny will be there. Precisely at One o clock. I bid you all a fair good night."  
The hall rose, bowing as he left the room, and one by one, it emptied, leaving only Likara, her bother, Gandalf, and the Ringbearer.  
  
Likara walked towards him, and his flushed deeply, but she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I must apolgize Frodo, I admitt that my mouth runs away from me sometimes, but what I said to you before was uncalled for. Are you the Ringbearer, Mr. Frodo?"   
The Hobbit nodded and Gandalf closed his eyes. "Perhaps, the journey for you is almost done. You have brought the ring this far, maybe that is enough.  
Legolas nodded. "Rivendell is strong, they have powerful allies-" Gandalf touched a bruise on his temple and for the first time, Likara noticed that her old friend was walking with a limp, and even stranger, without his staff.   
"Mithrandir, what's the matter? You are-" Gandalf cut her off. "Isengard has betrayed us, we can no longer count on Sarumon to hold our back."  
The expression of shock showed through both elves faces and Frodo watched them, almost surprised. The names Sarumon and Isengard meant nothing to him, but the identical expressions on their already similar faces was astounding. They bent their head in whispers, hushed murmers and Likara's face dropped and then flared with hurt. She spun on her heel, facing the Wizard and Hobbit.   
"I'm sorry, but we must leave, there is an important matter that I must attend to." Both left without a further word. 


	11. The Strings That Bind

Hi all! Newest chapter has been revised, I realized, and knew this before but tired stupidity  
has taken over that Elrond has no wife and that her name was Celebrian, and I have memorized most  
of the elves family trees so *sticks out tongue* I am smart. Thanx for your reviews, I love you  
all tonnes. *hands out lindor* I'm thinking of changing my story categories because its becoming  
so angsty...*sigh* Ever heard of a humour/angst? This may perhaps be the first...*deep sighs* Ah  
my depressive life... This chapter was sad for me to write... Poor Lika... poor me...  
  
  
Likara stormed down the hall, Legolas walking with the same heated passion towards Lord Elrond's chambers. Coming to the wide doors she flung them open, not even bothering to knock. The saught for Elf was lying in bed. He stared shocked at the girl who had barged in, Legolas had stayed at the doorway. Lika marched straight to the bed. "Did my father KNOW that the Ring was involved in the mission?" Elrond started to speak, but Lika walked straight up to him. "Did he?" The urgency in her voice masked the deepfound pain that she was almost certain that his answer would bring.  
  
"Yes he did, and how dare you enter my chambers without asking." He spoke now in Sindarin, his voice viabrating with fury. "You know much better, I have never been so rudly interuptted in my life. I know not, or care not how your father runs his kingdom, but in mine Likara, you knock at least before entering sombodies private chambers. And you have no right, be you peasent or princess, to show that kind of disrespect to me. Not even your young age excuses you." She flushed to the tips of her pointed ears, but held her head high.   
  
"So you are meaning to say, Lord Elrond," she spit out the honorific "that you are willing to, forcing me to walk most certainly into my own death. We're you planning on telling me this before I left? And my father-" She brushed a stray hair out of her face. "And my father instructed you to do so? Does he WANT to kill me?" She glared at the elder elf before storming out of the room, not even awaiting an answer. Legolas trailed behind her. He could feel the desperate need in her for reassurance, but he could give her none. His father was often angry at his youngest daughter, for reasons that he excused for a short temper, or tiredness, and he could see how her anitcs could drive most people into helpless frustration, but it had seemed for a long while that he had lashed out at her for pointless things, but never would he do something so drastic to send her on an impossible mission, right?  
  
He stopped, watching Likara as she stopped infront of her room, breathing as one who had been crying for a long time, but no tear was shed. She had cried her tears for her father long ago, no more would fall, but they could try. She turned around, her eyes searching her brother's for comfort, but finding none, she walked into her room, closing the door quietly.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Legolas sat in his own quarters, sunk deep in his bath. He fiddled with a strand of hair, the hair he was famed for, famed for as much as Lika's was. He ached for her, feeling her own pain, and even more so because he could not help her. "It's her own fault, the childish way she acts." he muttered to nobody in particular, his tone showed clearly though, that he didn't belive his own words. She would not disobey their father though. She feared him enough not to, always frightnened that pushing him to far would result in a more physical pain. It haden't happened but she had told him all those years ago that it terrified her that he would someday. She would do as he bid, though begrudgingly. He smiled grimly. Rarely could somebody make her do what she wanted, and even when she did as she was told nobody had ever made her do it without grumbling and whining and threatening. But she had not laughed genuinely that day, and he had felt a disturbing turbulance in her since she had arrived. Something stirred under her laughter, even if she didn't notice it herself. This was a harsh blow to her and he felt it, the strings that bound their souls in their unbreakable friendship, throbbed with sorrow, and he sighed, one wet hand to his forehead, wondering if this would break his steel strong sister. 


	12. Another Authors Note, dedicated to Canon...

OMG LMAO OMG OMG OMG!!! LMAO! Cannon Police I'd like to thank you A FREAKING LOT. You seriously  
made me laugh so hard.... I have to show EVERYONE THIS!   
  
Violation of section 3: Having a Mary-Sue join the Fellowship.  
  
Other commonly associated violations:  
( ) Your Sue is a non-Canon species.  
( ) Your Sue cannot exist because:______________  
(x) Your Sue has upstaged:__Absolutely everyone___  
( ) Your Sue has replaced: ___________  
(x) You have turned _Merry, your Mary-Sue___ into a jerk.  
( ) Failure to read Tolkien's pertinent "historical" writings.  
( ) Failure to read "The Hobbit"  
( ) Failure to finish "The Lord of the Rings"  
( ) Failure to follow Canon timelines.  
( ) Failure to look at a map of Middle-Earth  
  
Please appear at a hearing on the following date, and be prepared to explain the following terms to the judge if you wish to avoid time served: _____suicide mission _______   
  
A copy of this will be filed with the  
( ) Spelling Police  
( ) Grammar Police  
  
Of the 25 fics on this page, ( 7 ) are other Mary-Sue-joins-the-Fellowship stories.  
  
  
WOW... I'd like to say that Cannon Police has WAY to much time on her hands to be doing this.  
*sighs* Let me explain my thoughts. My "mary sue" has NOT upstaged everyone because A) There  
has been no other people to upstage. Elrond is king, and I don't think he has been upstaged  
I'm trying my very best to show how Legolas and Likara are equals, the Hobbits, if you've read  
I am trying my best to show how Legolas and Lika think of them as little... Teddy Bears *thanks  
for the comparison Forestsilver* and If you've read, I'm developing the way they think of them.  
Lika has every right in history to be beautiful because Elves are fair beings, as I'm sure you   
know. If you consider my "Mary Sue" to be a jerk, so be it. I don't think she is at all being anything  
but a very hyper girl who hasn't learned her place or how to control herself. I have no Idea  
when you have against Merry, he's just a cute little Hobbit who is making jokes about Legolas'  
name which I have done countless times.   
  
I also think that you should find another way to spend your time other than patroling Fanfiction.net  
for Mary Sue's and putting down writers like that. No matter what they write, the content, or the  
skill of the writer, they Have tried their best, the last thing anybody needs is for somebody like  
you to shun what they've spent time on. I think thats inconsiderate on your part, and I don't appriciate  
it. And your getting ahead of yourself sister, how do you know where my "Mary Sue" is headed?   
  
Your an insane ass hole. Burn in bloody hell!  
  
~~Love and Taliwags to all my reviewers, I love you all~~  
  
Oh and PS *She's not a mary sue -.- * 


	13. Strong as steel

Elrond sat in bed, "How can one girl get me this upset?" he mused. Snapping his fingers, a servant rushed to his side. "Spiced wine, quickly please." He was promptly brought his ale and sipped it slowly, trying to forget the words oof earlier.  
"You will let me walk to death?" They clouded his mind. This was one of his favourite young elves. A girl who had brought a smile to his face even when he was trying to scold her, the girl who kept Mirkwood and Rivendell in somewhat civil terms. Her words were true though. He would not risk Thranduil's anger for a young girl. (The girl who is like a neice to me) he sighed. (She must go with the Fellowship, regardless.) He downed the last of his wine and the servant hastily took it from him. Elrond stood up, and walked towards the window, hands placed on the sil, and looked at the moon, a thick cresent hanging seemingly suspended by a string of stars. "Valar help me." 


	14. Lika Snores

Hullo all! I'm BACK FROM ARUBA!!! HIP HIP HOORAY! Actually, it was amazing, very beautiful and fun  
but its good to be home. *huggles everyone* I like sleeping all by myself... 8-) Actually, this story  
has been sitting around on my compy for a couple of weeks, but now that I'm back in school, *HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!*  
  
  
Lilika sauntered down the halls, decision painting her face. The soft starshine made her glow, from afar she appeared as a ghostly angel, in her ankle long nightdress, pale hailr hanging to her mid-back. From up close, you would see a determined smirk, her cheeks pillow creased, and her lonf hair tousled as she made her way in bare feet.  
  
Barely hesiating, she threw open the doors to her brother's room and jumped into his bed.   
"Legolas!" She nudged his shouler and he turned around wide awake.  
"Likara!" He poked her back, speaking in an amused tone.  
"I can't sleep" She informed him.  
"So I see."  
Likara grinned and crawled in beside him. Her tone sobered. " Uncle Elrond, doesn't care what happens to me, all he cares about is his stupid politics."  
Legolas shook his head. "I think he does care, but he has a responsibility Lika. How bout you come part ways with us, and then you can just leave and go galavanting off to wherever you want."  
She glared at him. "I'm not 'galavanting' anywhere. I do want to go through the trials, Legolas. Father keeps treating me like a child, I'm not! If I go though the "rites of adulthood" as Daddy calls it, maybe he'll see that."  
Legolas moved closer to his sister. "Maybe..." He nudged her with his elbow. "I'm tired, go to sleep."  
"Mmmhmm..." She mumbled into a shoulder.  
  
Legolas grinned as she curled an arm protectivly around her neck. And then... she started to snore. 


	15. The Council mwa hahahaha

*Grins* Yupper, its been done a ZILLION times but I *love* this scene so I just HAD to redo it cause I love it SOOO much! I pretty much just took the dialouge from the movie, put it into the scene from the book (cause I was bored) and then put in the characters thoughts. I watched LotR again tonight and got introuble because apparently I'm too obsessed with the movie. Evidently, me bringing out my "Hobbit Stick" (e.g a LONG twisted really thick bough I found in the forest) and reanacting the movie was a bad Idea when your parents are ready to take you in for therapy *waves to doctors* HULLO! (Not really, I don't have doctors;)  
  
  
Likara walked into the Council. A deep ring echoed through the hall, 1:00. She grinned, right on time. A few eyes took her in, a creamy brown cloak that flashed green, vise versa depending on how you saw it. Looking around the long table she saw Legolas. His face might have well have been stone for the expression he was showing, but she could tell, as always exactly how he felt. Curious, terrified, alert. He met her eyes and his brow softened, she took the seat beside him. "You okay?" She asked?  
"I'm fine-"  
  
Elrond stood up and looked the crowd gathered quietly for a minute before speaking. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom."  
He again took in the members of the council, before extending his hand to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Mr. Baggins."   
  
The young hobbit stood, his face taunt with worry. Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and brought out the ring. He looked at it, as if he didn't want to put it down, but he did. Everyone gasped at the tiny, twinkling ornament. Likara felt a Legolas tremble slightly, and she grabbed his hand under the table and then she felt it too, a despret need to grab the ring and run with it, felt as if somebody, something was scouring her, searching every crevise of her mind, and then it was gone.  
  
Whispers arose. "So it is true."  
"The doom of man."  
"It has come."  
  
"It is a gift!" This was completely unexpected. Legolas and Likara both whipped around to see Boromir getting to his feet. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people- all your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
She saw Aragorn, who was seated across from the man give him a disdainful look. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir eyes flashed daggars of flaming ice at him. "And what," he paused, glowering, "would a Ranger know of this matter?" He spat out the words. Legolas leapt to his feet, drawing all attention to himself.  
  
His voice lowered, softened with controlled fury. "This is no mere ranger." He looked straight at Boromir, and a smirking glance struck his eyes. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alligience."  
  
Lika watched, close to laughter as Boromir's face turned red, eyes darting around wildly.   
  
"This- this is Isildur's heir?" he stuttered.  
  
Legolas gave him a smug look. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Lika started to stick out her tongue, but stopped as Aragorn flashed him a glare.   
  
"Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
Boromir glared at Legolas. "Gondor has no king," and glowered at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king."   
  
The council continued more quietly after that, and Likara got bored watching the men shoot sparks at each other. Suddenly Boromir spoke again.  
  
"What then? What when the Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Her eyes darted to the Dwarf.   
  
Her eyes widened. "The ring in the hands of an Elf? I'd not let the ring within ten feet of your dirty dwarf hands."  
  
"Never trust and Elf!" Gimli roared. Likara stood up, as did the elves beside her, but was held back by her brothers strong arm.   
  
"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it?" Gandalf stood up geusturing at the ring, but the council paid him no heed. The heated argument flared up, Lika and Gimli hollaring at each other, Boromir yelling at Aragorn, and little Frodo Baggins was still in his seat, head in his hands, unnoticed.  
  
"I will take it." The argument stopped and they all looked at Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though," He looked around, dark blue eyes wary, "I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf's eyes closed in pity and sympathy for the burden the little man had taken upon his shoulders. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walked towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If by my life, or death I can save you I will. You have my sword." Aragorn knelt infront of him, and the hobbit looked down at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"You have my bow." Likara stared wide-eyed at Legolas, who stood next to Aragorn, offering himself to him.  
  
"And my axe." Nobody missed Legolas' face when the Dwarf also gave himself to Frodo, least of all Likara, who could almost smell the annoyance.  
  
Boromir walked towards Frodo, and his eyes flicked back to the ring in the middle of the table. "You carry the fate of us all little one." Stopping he glanced at Elrond. "If it is truly the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done." He joined the group to stand behind Gandalf.  
  
A rustle from behind the curtains revealed Samwise Gamgee. "Mr. Frodo ain't going nowhere without me!"  
  
Then, to even Elrond's surprise, two hobbits ran into the room. "We're coming too!" The proclaimed, Pippen waving quickly to Likara, who was just staring open mouthed.  
"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said that.  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippen nodded at the end of his sentance to prove his point.  
"That rules you out Pip." Pippen turned to Merry. "Hey-" and then turned to Elrond who was speaking again.  
  
"Nine companions." He stroked his chin in a thoughtful way. "I name you, the Felloship of the Ring!"  
  
Pippen grinned. "Great! Where are we going?" 


	16. Weapons grin

**Arrgh** Sorry if this chapter is very short and pointless, I have a whole part thought up that I want to get to, but I will eventually, I just have to get  
through THESE chapters. If only my muse hadn't have run out on me. Oh, I've got a ~NEW~ Muse, her  
name is Izabel and she's not very competant, but she did give me a wicked cool idea in the bathtup  
*y do all idea's happen in the washroom* so that may appear sooner or later *grins* so you'll just  
hafta put up with me**  
  
Legolas sat on his bed, flipping clothes into a leather travel bag. Likara wasn't happy, for some reason. Leaning back, he tugged a hand through his hair. She knew that he would be going, he had seen her jaw fall when he told Frodo he would give his protection. Why else could she be upset with him? Frowning he threw a last shirt into the bag and tied it. He looked across the bed to his bow. It had been given to him when he had come of age, pale white smooth oak, worn from use. The elf prince walked towards it and picked it up, plucking the string, before unwinding it. (Had better make some new arrows, if we're to leave so soon.)   
  
Now, with his mind on the topic of weponery and fighting, he thought of Likara. She had no skill whatsoever in combat, couldn't shoot to save her soul, last time she picked up a sword, she had cut herself on the blade. (How can she come on a journey that will surely involve fighting...) Sighing, he picked up his long knife and bow. The least he could do was *Try* and teach her a bit before they left... right?  
  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*It could be worse right? Likara could be astonishingly good at wepons.. Right? Well... we'll see  
how she does when Leggy starts helping her out. *grins annoyingly* I'm so weird* 


	17. ArwenBWA

** 'allo y'all. New chappie. Eric know's I think whom I'm comparing Arwen to, *cough Rendra* If you  
haven't read WOT then you wouldn't know, but I picture them sorta the same way. Arwen has SUCH a  
gerbil face. Small white teeth, full cheeks, tiny squeenchy eyes. (not really but sorta) Lol! Neways  
I kinda like Arwen, I just would much rather make fun of her!**  
  
  
Likara sat in her room, face painted with fury. All of her breeches, tunics, and shirts were gone, and her wardrobe replaced with dressed, skirts, blouses and bodices. Her best boots had been replaced with silver slippers. Arms folded under her breasts she glared hatefully at the bearou, just stood and glared at it. Maybe if you stared angrilly long enough, her old clothes would come back. It didn't work. Flopping backwards onto her bedspread she stared at the ceiling. Her day had not gone well at all. First off she now *HAD* to go off on this mission... quest... thing. A small grin broke through her icy face, Pip always knew how to liven things up. But now her stuff was gone. Gone forever. Who would take her things? Nobody cared that much about her style of dressing except for... She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She wouldn't. Standing up, she stalked to the door. She *WOULD*! "Arwen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half running, half sliding down the halls, Lika found herself infront of Arwen's chambers.   
  
"Arwen! I KNOW that you're in there! Open this door right now! Right now I say! Don't make me come in there!"  
  
There was only a muffled scraping sound.  
  
"I can hear you Arwen! I know you're in there! I'm coming in!" She hollared, one hand already tugging at the knob.  
  
"Arwe-" She stopped, gaping. Muffled noises, no answer. Why hadn't she put it together? Likara backed up slowly, eyes still fixated on the bed. Aragorn... Arwen...   
  
"EW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted, slamming the door.   
  
"EW! GROSS! NASTY! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT! THATS DISGUSTING! HORRIBLE! Arrgh! Valar sav-" With a thud she ran into something, or someone.   
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas grinned down at her. " 'lo Lika, what happened?"  
  
Likara looked down the hall, still frightened, and then at Legolas.   
  
"AragornandArwenweresleepingtogetherandshestoleallmyclothesandgavemedressesanditwasGROSS!"  
  
Legolas nodded, "I see. How do you know she took your dresses?"  
  
She gave her brother a 'look'. "Well, gee," she said in a scarcastic voice. "Arwen, the prissy miss princess. The one elf in Rivendell who's only obsession is hair and complexion and the 'latest fashion' is just flirting around Imaldris, and then my clothes disapear, only to be replaced with GOWNS! WHO DO YOU *THINK* did it?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "Actually, Uncle Elrond had your 'travel clothes' cleaned and repaired so their in best condition for when we leave and yes, Arwen was kind enough to lend you something to wear in the meantime. And she is not prissy, she's just feminine, soft. Not all girls are like you, Lika." He mumbled under his breath. "Thank valar."  
  
"What did you say?" Likara frowned, she had caught that.  
  
Grinning, Legolas gave her his best, most innocent smile. "Nothing. Anyways, I was looking for you, I want to teach you how to shoot a bow and use a sword. You're going to need to know how to use them."  
  
Likara shrugged. "Last time you tried remember what happened? The sword?"  
  
Legolas grimanced.  
  
~*Flash back (300 years)*~  
  
"Aye Lika, the big shiny metal sword, right there." He pointed.  
  
Likara looked at it suspiciously. "It looks heavy."  
  
"It *is* heavy, but just pick it up and then give it to me.  
  
She flashed him an uneasy look. "I suppose."  
  
She picked it up, and an earsplitting scream split through the air. There was Likara, holding her palm, with blood running down her arm furiously. Hours later, woke up in the healing rooms, her hand bandaged.  
  
~*End Flash back*~  
  
"Well then just don't pick it up by the *blade* this time. It was a long time ago, you can do it. It's important, you have to."  
  
"I guess I will then. But if I get hurt Greenleaf..." She scowled at him and then walked out beside him. 


End file.
